Bellatrix Lestrange the II
by PinkPygmyPufff
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange the II, the granddaughter of the known death eater. After being sent to America with a guardian when she was a toddler after her parents were killed on an aruor mission she is coming back to Hogwarts. Now she just has to make it throught the year, stay alive and prover her place.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **Hi Guys! So this is one of my new stories and I switch between charcters points of views which is this sign:**

 **-Name Of Character-**

 **So let me know is you like it!**

Bellatrix Stryker walked down the platform. Her long brown hair was in a gorgeous braid and fell down to the top of calves. She had a diamond shaped face that had a pale scar on her forehead in a random shape. It cut diagonally down to the left. It was the only imperfection, otherwise she had a small nose and hazel eyes. Her eyes were framed by long and thick black eyelashes that had a hint of mascara on them. She had a smooth and confident walk, her gaze daring anybody to try and stop her. People stopped and stared at her, there was no mistaking that she was the accomplished twelve year old soccer player for Cal Berkley. In the muggle world she was just as famous as she was in the wizarding one. As famous as she was, people did not try to stop and get her autograph. Last week she had made a public announcement that she would be going to a private school in Europe to escape the publics eye. She would remain at the school until further notice. Cal Berkley had agreed as well, saying that she was young to be so famous, she was only twelve, and needed some well deserved rest. However, they did not know that she intended to stay seven years and come back as a much different person. The tall woman walking behind Bellatrix was said to be her guardian, nobody knew who her parents were.

"Make a left here Bellatrix." The woman said. Her name was Andoroneea Pin. She was young, only in her twenties, but was a mother hen.

"Now dearie," She lectured. "you must be perfectly polite to everyone." At this Bellatrix struggled to contain a smile. She glanced down at her clothes. Andoroneea had no idea how muggles, or humans who were non magical, dressed. Bellatrix picked out her clothes for her. Bellatrix wore a white crop top with light wash jean overalls. She had white converse on that came up just past her ankles. Andoroneea hurried on, not noticing Bellatrix's smile. "I will show you where to go before taking on my form to board the train. Remember, I am your pet gecko or lizard, whatever you want to call me, Goldie. Oh, make a left here dear and tap the statues hand twice." Bellatrix reached out and tapped the statue's hand. The wall slid open and they walked inside, Bellatrix pulling her suitcase. As the wall closed again with a loud thud she looked up. Wizard families were all gathered around their children, making sure they had everything and saying good bye. The hidden platform was fairly dark and damp. The humidity did not bother her, she had trained endlessly in brutal heat far worse than this. Of course though, she had not known she was a witch, nor had she known they existed, until two weeks ago when her letter to Hogwarts arrived at her dorm room with Andoroneea. Andoroneea had explained everything, why she was famous in the wizarding world and how magic existed. They had made a cover plan for her escape to Hogwarts and left a week later. And now she was here.

She took a deep breath as the Hogwarts train pulled in. She felt something on her shoulder. It was Andoroneea, er Goldie. She pulled out her ticket and quickly walked over to the train, dodging the crowd and trying to not attract any attention. That failed. People quickly tried to introduce themselves when they realized who she was. She ignored them and speedily got to the train and hand the conductor her ticket. He gave a stiff, short bow and took her luggage. She kept her backpack on though, it had some of her spell books in it and her wand, she wanted to practice. She loved her wand, it was so her. It was a dark navy blue with a single white streak down one side. A simple feather design provided grip on the hilt. It was made of blue willow and made by Avery Leaf, the local wand maker. Twelve inches long and made with a feather from a pegasus, it was very unique.

"Turn right and take the fourth compartment." Andoroneea/Goldie whispered in her ear. Bellatrix signed and pushed open the door. It was empty. A window was on the far side and the seats were dark brown leather. A table sat just under the window, it had some complimentary chocolate frogs on it, but that was it. She picked one up and ran her hands over it, feeling the magic in it come alive at her touch. The last time she had held something magic, her parents had died. Bellatrix's parents were the late Sabrina and Erik Lestrange. She was related to the evil witch, Bellatrix Estrange who had been a know Death Eater in her time but her parents were very different. Her father had been one of the countries top Aurors and her mother a teacher at Hogwarts. Now she coming back to her homeland. She shut her eyes momentarily, reliving the short time she had with her parents. They had been murdered on Russia's command. The war lasted three years. England won, but not without casualties. Andoroneea crawled into her pocket to get warm. Bellatrix shut her eyes again, reliving the memories of her parents. She was remembering a particularly fun one when she heard the door open.

"Um, hi." Bellatrix's eyes snapped open. It showed a girl her age with bright red hair and light green eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know this compartment was full. I'll go." The girl said hurriedly. Bellatrix tilted her head and looked at the girl.

"Oh no, its okay you can stay." The girl shot her a grateful look and put her suitcase in the overhead bin before sitting across from her.

"I'm Bellatrix Lestrange." Bellatrix introduced herself and put her hand out for the girl to shake. The girl took it before speaking. "I'm Lily Luna Potter. I already know who you are of course, and you probably know who I am." Rose said bluntly. Bellatrix smiled, relaxing a little. "Your parents are Harry and Ginny, correct?" She asked.

Rose nodded. "You have a funny accent." Rose giggled. Bellatrix grinned. "I grew up in America before returning here to come back to my homeland," She paused and switched over to a British accent. "Does this sound better?" She asked. They both laughed and there was a knock on the door and it opened. Bellatrix looked up. A tall boy with dark brown hair and vivd green eyes leaned in the door way.

"You've made friends already Lil?" He asked Lily Luna. Bellatrix watched with fascination as Lilly's merry face turned into one of annoyance. "Go away James."

"I was just making sure you were okay." James answered with mock sincerity. Bellatrix schooled her face to remain blank, her eyes stony. Her soccer face.

"What do you want James." Lilly demanded.

"Okay okay. I just wanted to find out who your friends were." His attention to turned to Bellatrix.

"I'm James Potter, you are?" His voice trailed off when he saw her scar.

"I'm Bellatrix Lestrange." Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she spoke, her voice hard and cold, the commanding tone she was famous for in the muggle world. He looked stunned, his eyes wide. She softened her facial muscles and opened her eyes wide again. "You must be the quidditch player."

James dropped the surprised look. "And your the world famous lost child of Sabrina and Erik Lestrange. The world famous soccer player. The world famous scholar. The world famous actor." She smirked as he listed her accomplishments in the muggle world.

"Yep, that would be me. Oh, and you forgot world famous model."

"How old are you anyways?" He glanced at her flat chest.

"James!" Lilly rolled her eyes. "Stop questioning Bellatrix."

Bellatrix ignored Lilly. "I'm twelve. Now get out before I hex ya."

"You don't know how, besides you don't have a wand."

"Who says I need one?" She answered in a bossy tone.

"Only level six's and older can perform wandless magic." He answered in an equally bossy tone. She tilted her head and studied him. He stood in the doorway with confidence, he had an athletes slouch and tongue. He deserved a lesson. She didn't even bother to stand before uttering the incantation. " _Teyuna"_ James gasped as a sudden wind whipped around him, obscuring him from view.

 _"Untenaya"_ The wind stopped and James appeared his clothes wrinkled and looking flabbergasted. Lilly just started laughing and Bellatrix joined her as James stalked out of the compartment. They giggled nonstop until James returned to the room, this time with an older wizard in tow. He pointed to Bellatrix and spoke. "It was her." The wizard regarded her for a minute. "Miss Lestrange please join me for dinner on Saturday. You can bring a friend." The wizard flicked his wand and an envelope floated into Bellatrix's hands. "The details are in there. And Mr. Potter," James raised an eyebrow at the wizard. "Please take better care of yourself, we mustn't have you losing a duel to a first year." James looked shocked before following the wizard out of the compartment and slamming the door behind him. They just started laughing again.

The rest of the ride went quite peacefully, Lily chattering nonstop about the houses and all sorts of crazy rumors she heard from her brothers.

"So James heard that Albus heard that Rose heard that Amanda Rogers heard that Lysander Scamander is going out with Riley a Hufflepuff!" Lily exclaimed at one point. Bellatrix just laughed at her new friends antics. Around four in the evening they got off the train with Bellatrix recognizing just about everybody. It turned out that Lily was very good at describing people, and that she knew probably everybody in the school. Bellatrix would have to place a bet on her soon, Lily could probably name all of the students in the entire school, and that was around one thousand!

Bellatrix's black robes whirled around her in the frosty wind, it wouldn't be a fun journey across the lake. Bellatrix loved her robes, Andoroneea had made sure she got the finest. They were lined with shiny satin on the inside. She didn't have her tie or badge yet, and the satin would turn her house colors when she got sorted. She was aware that her robes were nicer than everybody else's, they were custom fitted on the protective charms on them were stronger. Lily had the same type, but with even more charms on them than Bellatrix's. A sudden jab in the back woke Bellatrix from her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry!" A voice exclaimed behind her. Bellatrix turned to see a bright red head with bright blue eyes looking her. The girl was holding a book in one hand and her wand in the other, she was levitating her trunk beside her. The girl was unmistakably Rose Weasley. Beside her stood Albus and James Potter both looking extremely bored. They were also levitating their trunks but in their spare hands they held their broomsticks. Bellatrix looked at Rose again, she was already absorbed in her book again, her face a mass of concentration.

"Excuse Rose, she is in a state of frenzy at the moment. She is only ten chapters ahead of everybody in charms." James said while Albus rolled her eyes. Without taking her eyes off the book Rose replied. "Well it least I didn't get a T on my end of the year assessment in potions!"

"That wasn't my fault! I ran out of dried beetle eyes!" James whined.

"Well than go get some from the cupboard you prat!" Lily answered, joining the conversation. Before either of the brothers could reply a loud voice drowned out all conversation. "All first years! Yer all ovoa here!" Lily and Bellatrix followed the voice. Through the haze from the snow Bellatrix could just make out a lone figure standing with a cluster of other first years around him.

"How ya doin Lily? And who's yer friend?" The man asked as they pulled close. He had a deep booming voice that could easily be heard above all of the students talking. Lily beamed.

"I'm doing great Hayne. This is my friend Bellatrix Lestrange." Hayne clapped Bellatrix on the shoulder. "Good to see ya! I am sure you will fit right on in, especially with Lily as a friend." Lily grinned as Hayne turned to address all of the first years who were now gathered around him. Bellatrix looked at them. Quite a few were gaping at her, she unconsciously rubbed her scar. Not wanting to betray her worries she put on a stone still face, anybody could easily mistake it for boredom.

"Alrighty first years! Follow me now!" Hayne started walking and Lily and Bellatrix found themselves in the front. Hayne talked as he walked.

"So, as tradition for all first years have to journey across the lake to get Hogwarts. Everyone else rides in a carriages pulled by magical creatures call therstals. The therstals can only be seen by those who have seen people killed, so don't panic if you can't the see them, you don't want to be able to." Hayne's level brown eyes landed on Bellatrix who was walking at his side for a moment before fleeting back to the path.

"So what else? Oh, right the houses. Hogwarts had four houses, Gryffindor, the brave, Slytherin, for the ambitious, Ravenclaw the smart and Hufflepuff the rest. You eat, sleep and take classes with your house. The older kids are your mentors. Now, when we get to the lake we board the boats. We had new boats constructed, so its four to a boat now." Hayne paused and counted. "Which means we have two extra and two will have to swim." Nobody volunteered and Hayne looked at each of them in turn. Bellatrix mulled this over. It wasn't uncommon for people to have to swim, she knew for a fact. She had read _Hogwarts: A History_ before coming. The lake they would be crossing would be freezing, but she had to prove herself anyways. Plus she was a seasoned soccer player. She had spent countless hours int he pool because of swimming therapy from multiple injuries. She could do it.

"I'll swim." She volunteered.

"So will I." Another voice said behind her. She turned to see who she would be swimming with. A tall and fit boy with pale skin and hair so dark black hair. Lily looked like she wanted to protest but Hayne's silenced her with a look. They arrived at the beach, with Hayne still talking. "After we get to Hogwarts I will make you to the Great Hall to be sorted, when you sit on a stool and the hat decides what house you'll be in, oh, here we are!" He said cheerily. "Isacc, Bellatrix, take off you robes and get on in, everybody else, board a boat!" Bellatrix started stripping. She took off her robes, revealing her muggles clothes. She sighed and muttered a spell. A sudden wind whipped her around, much like what happened to James except when the wind subsided Bellatrix stood their in a wetsuit. Lily came over and took Bellatrix's robes and Goldie.

"Need me to take your wand?" Lily asked her. Bellatrix shook her head and started stretching. "Nope." She held out her forearm. A thin blue bump was visible all the way up her arm, skin covered in though. Bellatrix muttered a spell under her breath and tapped her her forearm. The wand popped out into her waiting hand.

"How do you know that?" Lily demanded.

Bellatrix gave her thin smile as she put the wand back into her arm. "Just a little something I picked up in America. We don't have the trace there so I am pretty familiar with a handful of spells." Lily climbed onto the dock and into a boat with some of her other friends. Bellatrix stood on the dock as everybody go into their boats. Each boat had ores and was connected to the boat in front of them. In the front of the fleet was Hayne's boat.

"Alrighty, everybody ready?" He called out. There was a chorus of answers. "Three, two, one, push!" He called out. Everybody pushed and the boats started moving away from the dock. She watched them.

"You coming Lestrange?" She looked up. It was the other swimmer, Isacc. He was already up by the other boats. Instead of answering she pulled down her goggles and sprinted off the dock, executing a perfect dive into the water. Underwater she tapped her throat with her wand and performed the bubblehead charm. She had a bubble around her head to breathe underwater. She dove deeper and pushed her legs together, swimming like a mermaid. She was a powerful swimmer and caught up to everybody in no time. Laughing she gave a kick and leaped out of the water like a dolphin. She vanished the bubblehead and swam up to the surface normally, appearing beside Lily's boat.

"Hi!" Lily looked excited as she rowed. "Whats it like down there?" Lily asked.

"I can show you." Bellatrix answered and laughed at her friends excitement. Lily took off her robes and Bellatrix performed the charms on Lily.

"Come on in!" Lily stood, the boat rocking dangerously. "I don't how to swim though." Bellatrix watched as worry clouded her friends face.

"I'll pull you." Bellatrix decided. Lily slid into the water beside her and Bellatrix grabbed hold of her hand before pulling her under water. She then performed the bubblehead on both of them and dove deeper. They swam through patch of kelp, magical animals scattering at the sight of them. They swam for a while, Bellatrix's muscles starting to tire. As a pod of bright red fish passed them Lily gestured to go up. They rejoined the boats and Lily climbed back into hers.

"Did you like it?" Bellatrix asked her. Lily nodded smiling with her teeth chattering. As the docks came into sight Bellatrix swam under one last time. She was surprised to see Isaac swimming ahead of her. His black hair made soaking in the light. Before she could say hi he looked below him and started swimming toward the surface as fast as he could. Confused she looked down. A huge squid was rushing at her. She let out a yelp and started swimming in the opposite direction. She quickly swam to the surface with the squid right on her heels. She gave a kick and let out of the water like she did earlier except this time it was way higher. To her surprise the squid jumped out with her and a gasp came from the shore. She looked to the shore as she twisted mid air to stay out of the squid grasp. Years two and up were assembles on Hogwarts steps, watching her. She let out a string off muggle curses before she hit the water again. She dived deep, accelerating as she went down. Then the ground was in view. She pulled up just before she hit the sand, leaving a dusty trail. There was no way the squid could follow her. She pulled out her wand and swam to the surface. As soon as her head broke through into air the bubblehead charm wore off and the squid was on her tail again. She took off again, leaping through the air like a dolphin. As the squid gained on her she started panicking. Then she felt the tentacles on her ankles. She turned around and sparks shot out of her wand. They squid released her and she shot back up to the surface, her lungs screaming. She burst out of the water and onto the shore. Her wetsuit was gone, the spell had worn off in the water, and she was back in her muggle clothes. She was sopping wet to the bone. Teachers rushed over handing her blankets. Students were looking awestruck. Shaking she put her wand back in her wrist. Lily came over with her dry robes and Goldie. With a nod of thanks Bellatrix put on the robes and Goldie climbed on her shoulder.

"Good job." A voice said in her ear. Bellatrix gave a slight smile and stood, her teeth chattering. Lily helped her up. Bellatrix couldn't imagine how she looked as she was lead to the Great Hall. Her hair had come out of the braid and just skimmed the ground, it was wet. She was probably covered in dirt and grime. To her surprise when they passed a window she saw her reflection. Her golden skin shone and her her was wet and slick back. She didn't look too bad. They walked into the Great Hall and Bellatrix stared in awe. Around one thousand students sat at their respective tables. Black and gold decorated the hall. The chattering stopped as they walked in. The headmistress Professor Mcgongall rose and sat a stool down. A plain black, ratty looking hat sat on top of it.

"Hello everybody." The murmurs stopped. "Today we are gathered here for the first day of school and for our first years to be sorted into their houses. The Sorting Hat has deemed herself too sick to sing us our tale, but she will be doing the sorting. So without further wait, let the sorting begin!" This was met by cheers. She briefly wandered which house she would be in. Her father had been in Hufflepuff and her mother in Slytherin. She could be in anything. She watched as different kinds went. Paris Abhat was sorted into Slytherin. Richard Brown went to Hufflepuff. She lost count as a while and was considering falling asleep when she heard her name. "Bellatrix Lestrange." She stumbled forward painfully, she was sore. She bit the side of her lip when she realized that it was dead silent. When everybody else there had been some murmurs. Limping forward she collapsed onto the stool, clutching her knee. The sorting hat was put onto her head. Suddenly its voice was in her head.

"Another Lestrange?"

"Yes." She thought, sending the curt reply. The sorting hat let out a low wheeze, somewhere between a sigh and a chuckle. It was definitely sick.

 _"Lets see here. Interesting, you don't care where you go."_

"Nope."

 _"Well, you have the bravery to be in Gryffindor and the brains to be in Ravenclaw. Your definitely not in Hufflepuff though, you know who you are. Lets see, what else? You have a temper and are often caught in conflicts. You do struggle with modesty though. You are also very cunning, thats four Slytherin traits. Yes, yes, definitely a SLYTHERIN!"_

The hat said the last word aloud and Bellatrix stumbled over to the table. Cheers surrounded her and she sat down in front of a plate. She was greeted with loud cheers. A group of kids were screaming "We got Lestrange, we got Lestrange!" She let out a shaky smile. It was a couple more minutes before the teachers could settle everybody down. Bellatrix learned that Slytherin was an especially crowded group. Eventually Lily joined them. So many people went, but only about twelve more being sorted into Slytherin. After was seemed like forever the headmistress Professor Mcgongall rose and everybody quite down.

"Why hello everybody. I know you are all hungry," she held up her hand to quite down the furious whispers breaking out. "but I have a few announcements to make. First off and foremost the forbidden forest is well, forbidden, to all students. Second off, first years are now allowed broomsticks, as long as they have all E's or above. They will be allowed to try out for the quidditch team. That is all, now enjoy the feast!"

-Lily Luna-

Lily Luna Potter stood in line quietly, her dark red hair falling around her shoulders. She had almond shaped green eyes. She listened patiently to Professor Longbottom had he made his speech about Hogwarts. Bellatrix Lestrange stood next to her. Bellatrix had a diamond shaped face that had a pale scar on her forehead in a random shape. The scar reminded Lily of her fathers, it was in the same spot. Bellatrix didn't try to hide it though. The two girls looked very different standing next to each other but there was one similarity. They both had a mischievous glint their eye and stood with such confidence that nobody else tried to approach them. They had met on the train ride to Hogwarts. Lily luna had learned that Bellatrix was extremely famous in the muggle world for a huge list of achievements, including being the youngest professional soccer player in the world. She could whip ass. She was smart and cunning like Lily Luna and didn't take teasing very well. Before Lily Luna could go much further into her thoughts the sorting hat was brought out. Lily watched as several kids were put into their houses.

"Theresa Brown!" Professor Flitwick called.

"Gryffindor!" The hat announced.

"Bridget Wright!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lauren Longbottom!"

"Hufflepuff!" The process went on for a while before it finally got Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" The hall quieted as Lily Luna watched her friend walk up to the sorting hat. Unlike the others Bellatrix eternally argued with the sorting hat for quite a while. Finally the sorting hat coughed before speaking. "Slytherin!" Slytherin erupted in cheers as Bellatrix confidently walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down, the mischievous glint in her burning more brightly then ever. Lily Luna didn't think much of it, she wouldn't mind if she got sorted into Slytherin. Her older brother Albus was in it, James was in Gryffindor. Lily Luna settled back down as Bellatrix was greeted warmly at the table. A little while later her name was called.

"Lily Luna Potter!" Just like the hall had for Bellatrix it quieted for her as well. Lily Luna sauntered over to the stool and sat down, the hat easily slipping over her head.

" _Another Potter. Your are the last one I take?"_

"Yep." Lily Luna thought back icily. She hated being reminded that she was the youngest.

" _Lets see here. Not like James in Gryffindor, you don't believe in self sacrifice."_ At this Lily Luna let out a small snort. What was the point of self sacrifice if you were gonna die and not be able to change the world? Better to stay alive and do something.

" _Also you don't make friends very well. So no Hufflepuff."_ Lilly rolled her eyes. How long would this take?

" _Definitely not Ravenclaw. If you were book smart you would of already figured out not to talk back to me. Slytherin it is. SLYTHERIN!"_ Lily Luna jumped off the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table. She sat down in between Albus and Bellatrix.

"Hey, long time no see." Bellatrix said with a shove.

"Hey! That hurt!" She whined. She had quickly learned that Bellatrix didn't know her own strength. Bellatrix had broad shoulders, muscled thighs and calves and totally flat abs. She was ripped. Somehow, with all of this, she was still small. Four foot ten. In response Bellatrix stuck her tongue out at her and shouldered her again. Lily Luna gave her a icy glare that would of sent most people running. Bellatrix just laughed. Lily figured that that was what friends did. They watched the rest of the first years go, most of the cowering in fear up there. She and Bellatrix laughed at them, it wasn't that bad. Then they ate and Albus introduced her to most of his friends. Lily Luna watched interested as the moment a stranger came over to say hi to Bellatrix, Bellatrix put on a mask. An icy one at that. Nobody scared Lily Luna, besides her parents, but Bellatrix did. The way she was in such control of her emotions, always in check the moment a stranger came over. Bellatrix mask was still, silent, stiffly polite and cold. If Lily Luna hadn't know better she would of thought she was Scorpius Malfoy's twin. It was a long evening, tons of people wanting to meet her. Finally dinner was over and a prefect led them to the dungeons. Of course that prefect was Rachel Chang. Rachel was super self absorbed like her mom, Cho Chang. After several flights of stairs they arrived at empty wall.

"Pay attention, I'm only going to tell you this once. This is the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms." She gestured to a blank stone wall. "We do not have a verbal password, instead you must hit a stone combo with your wand. The combo changes once a month. For now, its this." Rachel hit the middle bottom, the top left and a stone in the middle near the left side. Lily Luna watched silently as the stones wore away, leaving a dark hallway lit by a single green light.

It must of taken it least an hour for Rachel Chang to show them everything, and then after that they were brought back to the common room for a 'lesson' on how to behave. Some seventh graders were leading it and somehow taking it very seriously.

"Now, as a Slytherin you must always be on your best behavior. No fighting with other houses. You leave that to the older kids. Your curfew is seven o'clock, you must be back here in the common room by then otherwise we will lose house points." The kid speaking stopped pacing and gestured for another prefect to set forward.

"You must also always be on top of your appearance and get the best grades in your classes." At this Bellatrix smirked. They had no idea how smart she was. She had a photographic memory, just about nothing could get past her.

"Hey you!" The girl speaking stopped in front of Bellatrix. "You think this is funny?" Bellatrix tilted her head and looked at the girl. Rachel Chang. Tall, skinny and long black hair. Also a cake face. Way too much makeup. "No." She found herself smirking again as she answered. This girl really thought she could intimidate her? Bellatrix felt Lily shift beside her into a fighting stance.

"You think this is funny don't you?" Rachel Chang questioned her again.

"I already answered that question, it is not my fault that you simply cannot comprehend a easy answer." She answered smoothly. Rachel Chang's face took on a brilliant shade of red. "How dare you talk back to prefect!" She snapped. "I am warning you Lestrange—" Bellatrix calmly took a step forward and looked Rachel right in the eye. Her face was one of silent rage. A Slytherin face. "If you dare ever threaten me or my friends again I can assure you that you would rather be dead." She stretched out the last word. Before spinning on her heel and walking back to her place in line.

Lily Luna purposefully shook her head and messed up her hair. Bellatrix Lestrange grinned at that. Her own hair was still sopping wet. All you could hear was her hair dripping onto the cold stone floor. The prefects all glared at her.

"Everybody to bed now! We will continue this conversation tomorrow!" One of the prefects snapped. Shaking with silent laughter Bellatrix and Lily Luna climbed the stairs to their dorms that they had been shown earlier. Two other girls were already in there and had already claimed their beds on one side of the room. Bellatrix liked the dorm room. It was huge with two loft beds on either side of the room. The loft beds were held up by pillars that had dark green vines swirling up them. The ground was still cold stone though. Beneath the bed was a wrap around desk and if you walked to the opposite side of the desk, facing whoever was behind it, you found a bunch of empty shelves. Beside the loft bed was a door and when Bellatrix opened it she found a small walk in closet and a bathroom complete with a vanity. They weren't joking when they had said that appearance was important. It looked like the house elves had already set her stuff out for her so Bellatrix changed into her pajamas before coming out.

One of the girls looked up from her desk as Bellatrix walked in. "Hi."

"Hi. What's you name?" Bellatrix answered, doing her best to sound friendly.

"I'm Carmen Greengrass. Your Bellatrix Lestrange right?" Bellatrix nodded as Lily Luna came out of her bathroom.

"Oh, were doing introductions? I'm Lily Luna, nice to meet you." Lily shook the girls hand.

"Nice to meet you too. So, were you expecting to be in this house?" Before Lily or Bellatrix could answer Rachel Chang appeared in the doorway.

"Bed time girls." Her voice was strict and cold. Bellatrix glared at her before climbing up into her bed and shut the curtains around her bed. Goldie scurried up to sleep on Bellatrix's pillow. When Bellatrix heard the door shut behind Chang she quietly sat up and climbed back down to her desk and turned the lamp on. With her curtains shut nobody could tell. She spent the next couple hours pouring over her textbooks, memorizing everything. She would prove to Rachel Chang that she was the smartest witch in her year and she could juggle everything else.


	2. Chapter 2

—-Lily Luna—

The next morning Lily Luna quickly learned things about her new friends. Bellatrix never went to sleep until it was at least past midnight and had spent her remaining time after Rachel Chang had come in studying. Carmen was not a morning person until she got her coffee, and Bellatrix was also not a morning person until she got some sort of weird chlorate protein drink in her hands and it had to be ice cold. Her other roommate, Claire Zabini woke up at dawn and spent the time in the bathroom pampering herself. Lily Luna herself woke up at five in the morning to get ready. She had inherited her mother's dark red hair but her fathers messy like the rest of siblings. She went for a quick fly at six, came back got ready and went to breakfast with the others. She was surprised at what she saw when she walked in. Albus and Scorpius Malfoy lounged on the couch in the middle of the room, talking to Bellatrix as she got ready.

"So what classes do you think you'll like?" Scorpius asked Bellatrix.

"Oh, um probably transfurgation because I am really good at it so it will be an easy class and most likely flying lessons." Bellatrix answered them as she kicked a drawer on her desk closed.

"How do already know transfurgation?"

"In America there is not a trace if you are from another country. So after my guardian told me I was a witch I learned a handful of spells."

"So you were born here?"

"Yep."

"Oh Lily! Your back!" Lily raked a hand through her hair. "Yep. I went out for a fly." Lily replied as she searched through her trunk for her hairbrush.

"Are you going to try out for the team Lils?" Scorpius asked.

"Hell yeah. I'm going for seeker." She smirked at Albus's expression, he was currently the seeker. Scorpius ignored Albus and turned back to Bellatrix. "Are you going to try out?"

Bellatrix shrugged as she grabbed a quill and a bottle of ink. "I don't know. I have never rode a broom before actually." Bellatrix admitted sheepishly.

Albus totally forgot about his seeker position and his eyebrows shot straight up. "Your joking right?"

Bellatrix shook her head side to side. "Nope. I played soccer instead which basically is quidditch minus the brooms, multiple balls and your arms. You can only use your feet and other parts of your body and there is only one goal for each team." Bellatrix explained.

"Wait, didn't James mention something about you being on of the best soccer players in the world on the train?" Lily asked her. The boys instantly looked at Bellatrix, who was turning bright red.

"Well, I am sorta super famous in the muggle world. I, um, am the youngest professional soccer player in men and woman. Most people don't go professional until they are twenty and in college. I used to play for the top college team in America, Cal Berkley. I am a mid fielder which is like the chaser position." Bellatrix was still bright red when she was done explaining. The boys were just staring at her in awe. Of course Claire came out of the bathroom at that moment.

"Why hello there." Claire said flirtatiously. Albus and Scorpius looked uncomfortable while Lily and Bellatrix started snickering behind their hands. Claire had put on makeup, luckily she wasn't a cake face though, and had her shirt open a few buttons too low. Her skirt was high, leaving a bunch of leg to see.

"Um, nice to see you too?" Albus answered, clearly confused.

"It's so nice of you to stop by and escort me to my breakfast." Claire answered in a soft and silky voice, batting her eyes. By now Lily was gasping for air and Bellatrix was doubled over clutching her stomach. Even Carmen was laughing.

Sadly Scorpius recovered quickly. "Oh I'm sorry but I'm her to escort the lovely Lily Luna to breakfast and Albus here," Scorpius elbowed Albus in the ribs and Albus quickly spoke, "I'm here to escort my girlfriend um, Bellatrix, to to the um, great hall." He stuttered out.

Lily quickly recovered and flipped her hair. "He is so sweet isn't he Claire?" Lily acted as she came to stand by Scorpius who put an arm around her shoulders. Claire just stood there dumbstruck as Bellatrix moved to hold hands with Albus.

"Here, let me take your bag for you." Scorpius offered and took Lily's backpack. Albus, who had now thankfully recovered, grabbed Bellatrix's for her.

"Oh dear, were going to be late for breakfast! We best hurry now!" Bellatrix gasped. They all hurried from the room and down the stairs. As soon as they got into the common room Lily started laughing. Soon Bellatrix, Albus and Scorpius were laughing too. Scorpius was laughing so hard that he had tears streaming out of his eyes. Bellatrix and Albus had collapsed onto one of the couches and Lily herself was now rolling around on the floor. It was a couple minuted before they could all settle down and make themselves presentable enough to got to breakfast. When they finally go to breakfast Scorpius and Albus dragged them over to meet their friends. Carmen sat with her older sister Cassia at the table too.

"You guys will not believe this!" Albus announced once they sat down. There was a chorus of "what?" in reply. "Bellatrix here, and has never rode a broom!" A number of eyes from the Slytherin all turned and stared at her, disbelief all over their faces.

"What did you do in your free time then?" Asked Cassia.

"Well," Lily watched at Bellatrix but her lip for a moment. "I play a muggle sport called soccer and I am sorta really good at it." Bellatrix was now a bit pink.

"She is one of the best players in the world." Lars Goyle declared and put a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder. "She plays for the top team in the the United States and is the youngest professional player in the world."

"Wait, just to clear things up here, is soccer a well known sport?" Andrew asked. Bellatrix and Lars both nodded. "It's the number one sport in the muggle world." Bellatrix mumbled, bright red.

"We gotta teach you how to fly then!" Andrew said excitedly. "You would be great! You already know teamwork and are athletic. Plus you are going to need a new sport to fill you free time."

"Plus she was a mid fielder, the soccer equivalent of a chaser." Lars commented.

Lana, Lars's twin turned to her. "I cannot believe I am meeting you in person! This is so exciting! Our mom was muggle born and a huge fan of you! You'll totally have t—" Andrew cut her off. "This is going to be great! We are going to have a killer team this year!" The rest of breakfast was spent arguing about if they should hold try outs or not and what broom Bellatrix could use. Finally after twenty minuted of them arguing Lily Luna spoke.

"She could use Teddy's racing broom. It's in perfect condition still and he never uses it any more."

"What model is it?" Andrew answered.

"It's a Wood Nimbus 2000." Andrew let out a low whistle. "They only made about two hundred of those! Not to mention its a perfect cross between two huge name brands!"

"I'll letter him tonight." Lily promised. Just as they were going back to the tryouts argument a bell rang. They had to get to there classes. Everybody quickly said there good byes before hurrying to get to their classrooms on time.

—Bellatrix—-

The day seemed to go in slow motion. The first day at any school was always boring. All the teacher said was talk, talk and talk about their personal expectations and how hard their classes were and how much homework they would receive each night blah blah blah. Bellatrix sat in the library reading a potion book and reviewing her noted. She had a different notebook for each class and the first page was already filled for all of them with expectations and general notes on the teacher. For instance, Professor Slughorn was the head of her house and loved Slytherins. He also had a group called the Slug Club, which she had been invited to on the train. The Slug club consisted of the most talented in the school or the ones with lots of connections. Lily Luna, Scorpius and Albus were also part of it. Professor Slughorn also loved those who were always happy, took notes, listened during class and talked with their friends as they worked. As long as you turned in decent work you basically never got a detention. On the other hand you have Professor Bins, a ghost who taught history. He was very boring and most students slept during his class. But if you didn't turn in good grades and good homework than your grade quickly dropped. Despite being a good student, Bellatrix had gone to sleep during the class. All she had to do though was skim over the chapter in the history book to figure out what they were learning. It was a good combo.

"I'm done!" Lily declared and she sat back in her seat with a sigh. Bellatrix chuckled. "I've been done for half an hour at the least."

"Well that's because you have a photographic memory."

"Its because I am super smart." Bellatrix answered and flipped her hair. Lily rolled her eyes and wiped her dark red hair away from her face. Lily's hair wasn't very long, it came just past her shoulder blades in fact. Bellatrix watched with envy as the gesture caught quite a few boys attention. After years of battling on the soccer filed Bellatrix wasn't exactly your everyday model. Her knees were decorated with scars after so many surgeries and halfway down her calf was a tan line from her soccer socks. Her legs were fit and muscled, there was no denying that she hadn't been active at some point in her life. She had rock solid abs and a flat chest. Her shoulders were probably the least muscled, her collar bone jutted out whenever she took a deep breath. She had an athletes slouch and her arms were average sized. Compared to Lily's build, she was a total american. Lily was small and petite. Her dark red hair flowed just past her shoulder blades. She was perfectly proportioned all the way down to the arch in her eyebrows.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Lily askeed her, startling Bellatrix out of her thoughts.

"Um, I don't know. Lets go…. Explore!" Bellatrix answered, a wild grin already settling down onto her face. Lily Luna grinned back at her. "Lets go!"

Without waiting Lily ran across the library, ignoring as she yelled at Lily for running. Bellatrix made a more secret exit, she ran behind the book shelves and made it to the door without being seen.

"And where do you two think your going?" Professor Simon called after them as they ran down the hall. They both froze in place before turning. Professor Simon was the head of the Ravenclaw house and was known for taking away points ruthlessly for misbehavior. Bellatrix quickly analyzed the situation. "Were going back to the common room to study sir."

"And your running? Only smart," He empathized the word. "Ravenclaws are ever so excited to do their homework."

Bellatrix did her best to keep her face still. "Well sir, I'm Bellatrix Lestrange and before coming to Hogwarts I have never seen any magic done before so I am very excited for charms homework where I can practice a spell myself." Besides her Lily bit her lip and Bellatrix mentally cursed herself for telling him her name. Hopefully he would buy it.

Bellatrix watched as his face softened as he considered what he was going to do.

"Well than girls, hurry on. I won't keep you from your studies." Then his face turned cruel. "Because we all know how Slytherin needs it." Then he turned on his heel and walked away from them, his robes flying. Bellatrix was considering how she should react to what he said when Lily spoke. "Well, we found our first enemy." Bellatrix turned and smiled at her. "Were going to make Ravenclaws life hell."


	3. Chapter 3

—Lily Luna—

It turned out that they made it back to their common room just in time, they had another "lesson" to do. The whole lesson mainly consisted of Bellatrix and herself pissing off Rachel Chang and her friends. By the time Rachel Chang decided the "lesson" was over, it was already eleven o'clock. Lily and Bellatrix had stumbled up the stairs, exhausted from their first day and gone to sleep before waking up early to do homework. When her brothers had said Hogwarts wasn't all fun they couldn't of been more right. She wished she had Bellatrix's memory. Able to remember everything. The next day went by just like the last. Then the rest of the week. Lily Luna couldn't believe it was actually the weekend when she collapsed onto her bed Friday afternoon.

"Its the weekend." She wondered aloud.

"I can't believe I survived this first week." Carmen announced as she walked in and collapsed on her bed too."

"Soooo, what do you want to do now?" Bellatrix answered as she skipped into the room.

"How can you do that?" Lily demanded. Bellatrix had been full of energy all week. By that morning Lily had been afraid she might bounce off the walls.

"You forget, I have already gone to high school and college, which is the muggle equivalent of fourth through seventh year." Bellatrix answered with a shrug. "You learn how to do this in a couple years." Lily watched as Bellatrix set her backpack down on her desk. Lily really liked Bellatrix's style. Dark colors, brand new and perfectly spotless. Bellatrix's backpack was a black Jansport with green leather, apparently Bellatrix had been practicing a color changing charm in charms class and accidentally hit her backpack before deciding she liked it.

"Well I am going to bed. So, see ya tomorrow afternoon." Lily answered as she tugged her robes off.

"I'm with Lily. I need to get some actual sleep." Carmen announced before vanishing into her bathroom.

"Claire?" Bellatrix turned to Claire, her face hopeful. "Whatcha doing tonight?" To everybody's surprise Claire didn't look appealed or angry to be talked to. "I'm gonna have a beauty night. Want to join me Bellatrix?" Now Lily was really surprised and then her jaw dropped at Bellatrix's answer. "Sure!" Together they flounced into Claire's bathroom and the door slammed behind the two. Shaking her head in dismay Lily walk into her own bathroom to get ready for bed and finally get some actual sleep.

—Bellatrix—-

It turned out that Claire was tons of fun. And had a lot of secrets. The two of them were up until around two in the morning, pampering themselves and exchanging the latest gossip. It was also soon evident why Claire was in Slytherin, she loved to prank and embarrass people. Not to mention she had a brilliant mind whine came to making master plans.

"I have an idea!" Bellatrix announced when they were painting their nails dark Slytherin green.

"And that is?" Claire prompted.

"You, me, Carmen and Lily should form a pranking group. You would be the brains, I would be the potions, Lily would be the supplier and Carmen would be the detective!"

"Thats perfect B!" Claire said, her dark brown eyes glittering with possibility.

"All we have to do is get the other two on board!"

"You know, your not that bad." Claire told her at one point.

"Why would you assume me bad?"

"Because your best friends with Lily Potter." Bellatrix raised an eyebrow in response. "Okay, so here inSlytherin, the older Potter boys are the enemy. They have done tons of bad stuff to Slytherin over the years and everybody assumed that that is how Lily was gonna be. Another stuck up Potter brat."

"And what did everybody assume I would be?" She questioned

"Just like another Potter and hate all Slytherins."

"Lily and I belong here." Bellatrix stated firmly. "Beside, she's a parselmouth."

The next morning Bellatrix woke up with a yawn. She sleepily glanced around before looking at the clock. Noon. She crawled out of bed and shivered before making a mad dash to the bathroom. It was warm in the bathroom, well warmer. It was still only about sixty degrees in the bathroom. After she changed into a chic and comfortable outfit she sat down in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. The mascara they had put on the night before was smeared and eye shadow and faded. Sighing she grabbed a make up wipe and started wiping it off. When she finished she sat back with a sigh.

"That looks much nicer dear, even if you aren't that pretty." The mirror told her. Bellatrix rolled her eyes before reapplying some more mascara. She had always worn it so why not? It was barely evident anyways.

"Now, remember to twist it at the top… Yes just like that!" The mirror continued to talk. "Oh my, what should we do with that hair? Even if your body isn't pretty the hair more than makes up for it." Bellatrix rolled her eyes again. "Now now, take my advice because you wouldn't want to get into another fight with Ms. Chang do you? Well back to your hair. Its thick, super long and probably gets frizzy. You should flat iron it and leave it down. Yes yes, leave it down."

"Can't you do it?" Bellatrix whined. Even though the mirror could be downright rude, she gave very good advice even if it could take forever.

"Ooooooohhh! And the first new Slytherin had figured out why I am in here! To help you!"

"Seriously? Bellatrix stared at the mirror in disbelief.

"Of course! Now say "Mirror Mirror on the wall who's the most Slytherin of all?"

"Mirror Mirror on the wall who's the most Slytherin of them all?" Bellatrix repeated, starting to wonder if it actually worked. To her surprise as soon as the words left her mouth mirror sprang out all around her. Hands reached out and they started doing her hair.

"Now what to do about that outfit?" The main mirror, the one she had talked to earlier, said.

"Hey!" Bellatrix defended herself. She liked her style.

"Well, if we want to get you an invite to the Christmas Ball than we must make you presentable!"

"I am first year!" Bellatrix protested.

"So? We can still get you an invite as a 'Friend' of course!" Before Bellatrix could protest again the mirror continued. "Okay, so your style is dark colors which should naturally make you stay hidden put somehow it makes you stand out. I understand you changed your style when you come here to Hogwarts?"

"Yep." Bellatrix answered starting to enjoy this.

"Mhmm, what do you plan to do today?" The mirror questioned as the hands finished brushing her hair and moved onto flat ironing it.

"Umm, hiding out in the library and working on homework?"

"Absolutely not! That is for Sundays, not Saturdays. Saturdays are strictly for getting over hang overs, hanging out, gossiping, planning next weeks prank on Gryffindors and having fun with the occasional date or quidditch!" The mirror burst out.

"Okay okay, I will hide out in the library tomorrow." Bellatrix reassured the mirror.

"Good. Now, I se you have tons of exercise clothes. Do you play any sports?"

"Um, soccer and horses?"

"That will do." The mirror muttered a word and Bellatrix was suddenly in black nike running leggings and a bad running tank top that said 'NIKE' running down her side vertically. She wore a black sports bra and the back had a spiderweb design. To complete the look she wore ankle socks and her black sliders/flip flops. A bag with a soccer ball and her cleats rested at her feet. She grinned, this was what she wore whenever she trained on her own.

"Where can I play?" She asked the mirror.

"When you got off the boats do you remember that huge grass area that you passed?" Bellatrix frowned as she went back into her memories. It was a little fuzzy because she had been so busy getting dry. Then she snapped back. "The quidditch pitch?"

The mirror nodded. "If you walk to that and make a sharp left your gonna find a grove of trees. Go in their and you will find a nice grass field. Make sure you get out of there before evening though." Bellatrix carefully listened to the instructions before nodding. "What about my hair?"

"What do you usually do with it?"

"Umm, a messy bun? Make sure its tight though." The mirror whispered another word and the hands put it up. When she looked at her reflection she almost didn't know it was her. It was her muggle self. She grinned. She hadn't gotten to play soccer in a while. The mirrors opened back up, she was in her bathroom again. "Thanks!" She took off running without waiting for a reply. She ran out of the Slytherin common room, people yelling at her about running. She snorted and tossed her backpack over her shoulder and increased her pace. As she ran down the halls she got plenty of strange looks. She guessed it was very unusual for a first year to run down the hall in muggle sports clothes, or anybody of rather matter. When she got outside she increased her pace again, her eyes glittering at the idea of playing soccer. Her life. When she finally got to the grass area she through off the bag and sat down, quickly tying up her cleats. They were super flies, the newest Nike cleats. She had only had them for a little while but they were already worn down. Wen she finished cleating up she was on her feet stretching and running.

Hours later with the sun setting she headed back up to the castle, jogging to keep her muscles warm. It was chilly out. She had a great practice. Her touches were still their, she just had to keep them. Her eyes were still bright and her muscles hummed with energy as she jogged, the adrenaline pumping through her.

"Bellatrix! I've been looking for you everywhere! Your broom got here!" Lily said as she walked into the common room. "Come on, you've got to come it try it out!"

"But I just worked out! For five hours!" Bellatrix protested.

"Thats where you went?" Lily asked.

"Yes! Now, let me go find something to eat!" Bellatrix answered.

"You two are not going anywhere." Rachel Chang announced as she walked over to them.

"Yes we are." Lily said, her eyes narrowing. Bellatrix glanced at her uneasily. Something wasn't right.

"No your not. You have lessons."

"On what? Its Saturday!" Bellatrix answered getting throughly annoyed. She wanted food now!

"Manners!" Rachel Chang answered. "A true Slytherin does not ever complain, or get so so, dirty!" Bellatrix glanced down at herself. She was covered from head to toe in sweat and she had flicks of mud on her arms and legs from falling.

"Than what happens to the Quidditch team? Do they ever practice or play? No wonder you haven't won the house cup in years!" Lily yelled. That caught everybody in the common rooms attention. Half looked like they were ready to rip them to shreds and the other half looked unsure. Bellatrix gritted her teeth before speaking. "Move out of my way." She growled. If she was a dog, she would have her hackles raised. She bared her teeth, she would not hesitate to physically attack.

"What are you a dog?" Rachel Chang taunted. Bellatrix threw herself at Rachel, the two of them colliding and Rachel falling on the floor. Bellatrix went down with her and gave her a defiant punch to the jaw before rolling back onto her feet.

"Ho, how, how dare you!" Rachel Chang shouted form the ground.

"Anybody else?" Bellatrix questioned. A few older boys rose and walked dover to her and Lily. She shifted into a fighting stance and Lily did as well. The first boy to attack was tall and gangly with chestnut colored hair. He threw a punch to her face. Bellatrix ducked, grabbed his hand and flipped onto his back before giving him a hard hit to the knee. He howled in pain on the ground. Bellatrix turned just in time to intercept her next opponent. To surprise Lily appeared and elbowed the kid in the ribs. Bellatrix through out a hard kick with her foot, she still had her cleats on and hit in the same spot. He fell like a stone gasping. Lily and Bellatrix both pivoted, back to back.

"I suggest you think twice." Lily taunted as the last member of the groups good before them. He was medium height with bright blue eyes and gold hair. Bellatrix watched him carefully. His eyes darted around uncertainly but his posture was confident. And then a foot was flying to her. Forgetting all of her self defense lessons she she kicked out herself, there feet meeting each other mid air. They clashed, but it did nothing to either one of them. All around the room more people started running over trying to fight with Bellatrix and Lily. It was her turn to attack. Bellatrix rushed him, catching him off guard before she slammed her shoulder into him. He fell back not the ground. Without waiting to see if he would try to attack her again she spun and met another opponent. At her side Lily fought another girl. Bellatrix's new opponent was not the brightest and he tried to karate kick her. She grabbed his foot and held, digging her heels in for support. She heard the pop of it coming out of place and released, the boy collapsing to the floor. As she spun her head and defended against another attack she saw Scorpius and Albus running down the stairs, both of their shirts off, shouting.

"What the hell is going on!" Scorpius shouted, somehow being heard above all of the noise. Half of the kids stopped and stared at him. The other half decided it was a good time to all rush at once. Even with Lily at her back, there were too many. Gasping as a hit landed at her side she desperately tried to fight them off. Then Lily went down beside her. Bellatrix made a few more attempts to fight them off, but with no one to protect her back Bellatrix couldn't do it. Another punch landed on her rib. She was sure it was broken. With a yell she gave up and fell down before thinking, I'm an idiot. She had magic! She glanced at her forearm as she fell. The blue bump was evident. She would have to take a chance. Do magic with her wand in her arm. She felt her back hit the ground and she bounced with the impact. She closed her eyes before screaming, "Levicorpus!" She felt a searing pain in her arm but to her relief, the attacks stopped. She opened her eyes to see her opponents hanging by their ankles. Gasping she looked at her arm. A dark blue ball of energy was collected in her palm. There was no outward damage. Scorpius and Albus were by her and Lily's sides in moments.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked her. Gasping for air she struggled up to her feet with his help. She was shaking as she looked at the common room. All of the people who she had fought against hung by there ankles. She turned and saw Lily on her feet as well.

"Um, is it safe to sleep here?" Lily joked lightly, holding her side.

"It is if they know not to bother you anymore." Albus growled loudly. All of the people hanging by their ankles nodded, their heads bobbing up and down. Bellatrix glanced at Scorpius in worry. He gave a quick and curt nod. "Let them down, and make a run for the dinner hall. Albus and I will deal with them. Sit with Hugo too. Let this simmer down." He told them softly. Taking a deep breath, Bellatrix muttered the counter spell, felt the pain in her arm, and took off probably the fastest she had ever run. With Lily on her heels she ran to the Great Hall, her hair coming undone and flying after her. They got some weird looks but Bellatrix had never been more terrified in her life. All of the Slytherins, mad at her, enough to injure her. She ran faster, her cleats pounding against the stone. She slid as she rounded the corner into the Great Hall only to find a good deal of Slytherins glaring at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

 **Soooo, this entire chapter is in Bellatrix's point of view. Sorry that I haven't been writing from Lily's a lot, I just still haven't really figured out her character yet. (I am one of those weirdos who make up the story as they type) Anyways, I am thinking about writing this from only Bellatrix's point of view. So let me know what you think in the reviews. Oh, and sorry about there being some really short and than some really long chapters. I am sorta really busy at the moment but when the idea hits I am at the computer already typing. So I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry about leaving you on a cliff hanger! Even if it wasn't twenty four hours!**

—-Bellatrix—

She gulped and paled as she stood in the Great Hall, surrounded by angry Slytherins. The rest of the houses stared at her, wondering what was going on.

"You really thought you could outsmart us?" A boy said as he stepped forward, his eyes glittering with a menace.

"We beat you once, we can do it again." Lily taunted. Bellatrix's eyes widened but she refused to look at Lily. The girl was too brave for her own good, she ought to have been in Gryffindor again.

"Yah, by punching everybody!" A girl said as she stepped forward to stand by the boy. A chorus of agreements followed her.

Bellatrix swallowed and stepped forward."I will do it again." She put on her soccer face and narrowed her eyes. She knew she gave quite the impression. She had too much practice for her own good. Suddenly a boy came sprinting at her from the crowd behind the two that had spoke. With instinct Bellatrix leapt off her left foot, spun and felt her right foot connect with the boys chest. He fell. Silence. Then a number of spells came flying at her from behind and in front.

"Salvio Hexia!" Lily cried and a huge shield expanded around them.

"Stupefy!" Bellatrix yelled and her palm collected the spell again. She fired it and her palm refilled. Bellatrix grinned and went into battle mode. She whirled and twirled, not aware of more people joining her side. Soon they were decorated with Gryffindors, Bellatrix assumed they were Weasley's and Potters. The shouts echoes to the ceilings as Bellatrix fought in the center with spells and physical force. The first spell grazed her arm with the wand and she let out a yell as she felt the two spells hit each other. She had never felt the pain so bad in her life. It shuddered up and down her arm faster than lightening. She closed her eyes and dropped, only to be caught by somebody. She felt the tears run down her face.

"Bellatrix!" That was Lily's voice. Bellatrix fought to keep consciousness.

"Trixie?" That was softer voice, Claire. Struggling she opened her eyes. She was back in the middle of safety, no longer leading the fight. She was gently put down and it took her eyes a moment to focus. It as a boy, with the same color skin as Lily but different eyes. But the same hair color as Albus, oh. It was James Potter.

"You okay?" He asked. Shaking she glanced at her arm. Muttering the spell she pulled her wand out of her arm. The pain diminished. She nodded. "Now I am." James wiped his thumb over her cheek brushing away her tears. She looked into his eyes. The same vibrant green as Lily's.

"Okay. Back up than." He told her and eased her back up onto her feet. Just before he raced back off into the battle. She called out to him. "Thanks."

"Any time Bells." He called over his shoulder and as she watched he casted a spell and took down a Slytherin. Was that the same boy she had jinxed on the train? She shook her head and headed back into the thickest to the fighting, helping people from all the houses. A little while later the teachers walked in and separated them.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" A teacher called out. The teacher must of magically enhanced their voice because she could hear them clearly above all of the spells being fired. She fired off another hex just before a shield appeared in front of her.

"I SAID WHAT IS GOING ON!" The same teacher called out. Oh. Now she recognized him. The headmaster. There was no response just some shuffling of feet.

"Okay, why do I have four Slytherin's," The headmaster gestured to Lily, Bellatrix, Scorpius and Albus who were all on the front line of fighting, "and all of the other houses against the rest of Slytherin in a huge duel? Ms. Chang do you care to explain?"

"Its all Bellatrix's and Lily's fault! They attacked us!" Rachel yelped desperately.

"Yah, and you were bullying us about our appearance!" Bellatrix calmly replied her voice rolling over everybody. The teachers all glanced at each other unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Then if this is in Slytherin, why is the ENTIRE SCHOOL INVOLVED Mr. Lupin?" The headmaster questioned a blue haired seventh year in Hufflepuff.

"Because the Slytherins tried to attack Lily and Bellatrix when they walked in to eat!" Teddy said, his stance wide and his wand held in his hand.

"Is this true?" The headmaster asked the group of Slytherin's. There was no reply.

"All of Slytherin with the exception of Ms. Lestrange, Ms. Potter, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will have detention until the end of the month. As for the rest of you," The headmaster turned to the other houses, "you will have no detention for defending those in need."

"But sir! Bellatrix attacked us first!" Rachel whined again. Bellatrix snorted. They would never tell that a group of first years beat them without magic. Never.

"And how did they beat you so that they could get to the hall unharmed?" Now Bellatrix was laughing outright. The Slytherins failed to reply. "As you cannot justify how, your punishment remains the same." The headmaster replied evenly. "Now, can we please eat in peace?"

Unsure of what table to go to Bellatrix froze. And then a hand was on her arm, guiding her to the Gryffindor table. It was James. Those same eyes that had helped her. She looks dover to her other side to see Albus, Scorpius, Lily, Carmen and Claire. Claire had a bad graze down the side of her face and LILy had a bruise already forming on jaw but they both seemed fine. Albus and Scorpius were already whistling cheerfully like nothing had happened. The talk at the table started slowly.

"What happened?" James asked Bellatrix at one point. He sat beside her and Lily on her right. So she told him the whole story, finishing went she got to the hall. But then she had a question for Scorpius. "How did the Slytherins get to the hall before us?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Some sort of secret passage I would expect. How they knew you were going to the hall, I don't know. But they knew and a few must of slipped away during the middle of the first fight. Bellatrix nodded. That was the best possible answer, there was no way to really tell unless they had an insider.

Once dinner finally finished Bellatrix found that she could barely get back to the common room. Her legs felt like they were about to give out, she had been running off adrenaline all day. Quietly she got into the warm tub, her legs were killing her. The heat helped her sore muscles and she tilted her head back relaxing. She was so zoned out that she didn't hear or see the small lizard scurry in and shut the door before morphing into a woman.

"Bellatrix!" The woman snapped in alarm when she sat Bellatrix's bruised body.

"What!" Bellatrix answered, snapping up into a sitting position her eyes wide and looking around before you could say 'Godric Gryffindor'.

"Are you okay? What happened?" The woman demanded. Bellatrix continued to look round wildly until she saw that in was just Neea. She relaxed again leaning back in the tub. "I got into a fight." She answered as she closed her eyes.

"And nearly killed yourself?

"Look Neea, I am alive and well and have plenty of protection at the moment. I will be fine."

"But darling, what happened?"

"Fine. One girl was bullying me and my friends so I used a soccer move on her,"

"Meaning you attacked her." Neea interrupted.

"And then I may or may not of upset the rest of the Slytherins, got attacked twice, lived and got away without a detention and now have the teachers protection and pity along with the rest of the schools respect and the Slytherins are scared of me now. Its really a win win for me and my friends." Bellatrix explained with a yawn. "Oh and you may want to leave because Rachel Chang is going to be here in thirty seconds." Neea didn't question Bellatrix's logic. She simply kissed the top of Bellatrix's head said, "I love you dearie," and morphed back into lizard form before leaving. After she left, fifteen seconds later Rachel Chang was pounding on Bellatrix's door telling her to hurry up and to "get in bed now!". Bellatrix flipped her off and she heard the sound of Rachel's feet running away on the stone soon after. So after a very eventful day Bellatrix got in bed and went to sleep.


End file.
